Inflatable devices are known in the art. Such devices include boats, bouys, tents or any other device which is blown up and must remain air tight. Inflation Valves are used to inflate the devices. These valves allow passage of air into the device, but do not let the air escape. A problem can exist however if the inflatable is placed in the sun or otherwise heated. The air inside will expand and can cause the inflatable to rupture. To avoid this some inflatables also have a separate pressure release valve which releases air if the pressure exceeds a certain value.